danganronpa_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery:Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity
This is a gallery page for the fanfic 'Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity. '' The author has decided to use the canon CGs and modify them for their story, in order to give a better visual experience. ''NOTE: The bonus pictures in chapters 1 and 3 are not part of this fic but actually part of "A Careful Eye Saved My Life" and "The Maid and the Gentleman", respectively. They have been added to this gallery as the latter stories are companions to this one.'' '''Chapter 1 AllRiseCourt.png|Class Trial: All Rise! V3HSACScan1.png|Tenko, Gonta and Kaito trying to protect Tsumugi from her impending execution. V3HSACScan2.png|Tsumugi Shirogane has been found guilty. Time for the punishment! V3HSACScan3.png|Kaito punching Shuichi for not doing anything. V3HSACScan4.png|Two down, fourteen to go... HSRantaroPic1.png|A photo of Rantaro moving the bookcase (Bonus) HSRantaroPic2.png|A photo of Rantaro discovering the hidden camera (Bonus) HSShuichiCOUNTER.png|Shuichi refuting the idea of Kaede being the culprit (Bonus) Chapter 2 HSCh2.png|Chapter 2 - Daily Life begins. HSKaedeFL.png|Kaede being implanted with memories via the Flashback Light. HSKaedeDevice.png|Kaede's fuzzy memory. HSRememberingRantaro.png|A flashback of Rantaro talking about the Ultimate Hunt. HSKaitoShuichiPU.png|Shuichi and Kaito training together. HSMonophanieNA.png|The Monokubs's nighttime announcement (Monophanie close-up) HSKeebo1.png|K1-B0 using his audio recording function. HSKeebo2.png|K1-B0 using his audio recording function. HSMonosukeMA.png|The Monokubs's morning announcement (Monosuke close-up) HSRyomaDead.png|Ryoma's corpse shortly before being devoured by piranhas. HSCh2DeadlyLife.png|Chapter 2 - Deadly Life begins. HSKeeboThrown.png|Tenko and Gonta throwing K1-B0 at the water tank. HSMonokumaFile2.png|Monokuma File #2 HSKokichiKirumi.png|A flashback of Kokichi arguing with Kirumi. HSPCP1.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) HSPCP2.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) HSPCP3.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) HSGontaPiranhaF.png|A flashback of Ryoma's corpse being dumped into the water. HSGontaMiu.png|Gonta flustered after seeing an under-dressed Miu. HSKokichiMV.png|Kokichi revealing he took Ryoma's Kubz Pad. HSMonoTheaterCH2.png|Monokuma & Cubs Theater (Chapter 2) HSRopeway.png|The rope connecting Ryoma's lab and the gym. HSKSFlashback.png|A flashback of Shuichi and Kaito training together. HSKirumiMV.jpg|Kirumi Tojo's motive video. HSKirumiPM.png|Kirumi as the Prime Minister. HSFlashbackRyomaKirumi.png|A flashback of Kirumi and Ryoma discussing. HSRyomaKirumi.jpg|Kirumi trying to murder Ryoma. HSFlashbackRyomaMaki.png|A flashback of Ryoma and Maki discussing. HSRyomaMV.png|Ryoma Hoshi's motive video. HSMakiStranglingKokichi.png|Maki strangling Kokichi to keep him silent. HSMakiKokichiEnding.png|Kokichi revealing Maki's true talent: Ultimate Assassin. HSSCCH2.png|Three down, thirteen to go... Chapter 3 HSCH3DailyL.png|Chapter 3 - Daily Life begins. HSShuichiLH.png|Shuichi Saihara's Love Hotel Event. HSFlashbackMakiKokichi.png|A flashback of Maki strangling Kokichi. HSTenkoThrowingHimiko.png|Tenko throwing Himiko. HSMiuKeebo.png|Miu suggestively performing maintenance on K1-B0. HSKaedeFL.png|Kaede being implanted with memories via the Flashback Light. HSBigFuneral.png|A flashback of a mass funeral for the students. HSMonophanieDS.png|Monophanie's announcement for Angie's Divine Souls Celebration. HSShuichiLockerFlashback.png|A flashback of Shuichi falling out of the locker. HSMonotaroPhanie.png|Monotaro and Monophanie presenting the next motive. HSNewMessage3.png|The hidden message in the courtyard (Chapter 3) HSFlashbackTsumugi.png|A flashback of Tsumugi talking about the time limit video. HSFlashbackTimeLimitVideo.png|A flashback of the video that played during the time limit. HSRantaroWaxEffigy.png|Rantaro's wax effigy made by Angie. HSRyomaWaxEffigy.png|Ryoma's wax effigy made by Angie. HSBDA.png|The Monokubs' Body Discovery announcement. HSCH3DeadlyL.png|Chapter 3 - Deadly Life begins. HSMonokumaFile3.jpg|Monokuma File #3 HSMonotaroFlashback.png|A flashback of Monotaro explaining the ritual. HSNecronomicon.png|Necronomicon. HSCagedChildBook.png|The Ritual Book. HSMonokumaLicking.png|Monokuma licking Monodam. HSKaitoMaki.png|Kaito grabbing Maki in fear. HSKeeboFlash.png|K1-B0 showing off his new flashlight function. HSKokichiFD1.jpg|Kokichi's fake death. HSFD2.png|''"It's a lie!"'' HSPCPNew.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) HSPCP2.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) HSPCP3.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) HSNecr2.png|Explaining the last part of the ritual. HSEffigyTheory.png|Kaede theorizing how the culprit locked the Art Lab door. HSAngieHimiko.png|Angie holding Himiko while telling her that Tenko has reached Atua and is at peace. HSCrawlspace.png|The crawlspace under the floor. HSHoleFloor.png|The hole near the corner of the room. HSShuichiSinging.png|Shuichi singing during the Resurrection Ritual. HSCagedChild.png|The *SNAP* noise during the Resurrection Ritual. HSFloorboardCutOff.png|A floorboard has been cut off... HSSeesawEffect.png|Kaede theorizing about the "seesaw effect". HSStillPlace.png|Kaede theorizing how the culprit was going to kill her. HSEvilHimiko.png|Korekiyo theorizing how Himiko could have prepared the seesaw trap. HSCH3KubsTheater.png|Monokuma & Cubs Theater (Chapter 3) HSKeeboPrinting.png|K1-B0 printing the Ritual Circle. HSRitualCircle.png|K1-B0's printed picture. HSGuiltyKorekiyo1.png|Voting Screen (Chapter 3) HSGuiltyKorekiyo2.png|The vote is correct! (Chapter 3) HSFlashbackKiyo.png|A flashback of Korekiyo choosing his next victim. HSKaedeKiyoFlashback.png|A flashback of Kaede agreeing to become a friend of Korekiyo's sister. HSGuiltyKorekiyo3.png|Korekiyo Shinguji has been found guilty. Time for the punishment! HSNecrWarning.png|The warning of the toxic fumes emanating from the Necronomicon's burnt remains. HSCryingHimiko.png|Himiko breaking down in tears after the trial is over. HSGontaHimiko.png|Gonta carrying an exhausted Himiko. HSKaitoBlood.png|Kaito coughing up blood after the trial. HSSCCH3.png|Five down, eleven to go... HSGontaLH.png|Gonta Gokuhara's Love Hotel Event (Bonus) Chapter 4 HSCH4DailyL.png|Chapter 4 - Daily Life begins. HSKaitoMakiFlashback.png|A flashback of Kaito grabbing Maki in fear. HSHMCH4.png|The hidden message in the courtyard (Chapter 4). HSMonophaniePan.png|Monophanie whacking Monotaro to make him remember. HSShuichiResearchLab.png|Shuichi's Research Lab. HSMonokumaFL1.png|Monokuma using a Flashback Light. HSMonokumaFL2.png|Monokuma using a Flashback Light. HSKaedeFL.png|Kaede being implanted with memories via the Flashback Light. HSMeteorites.png|News about the end of the world. HSCult.png|Flashback of the cult. HSShuichiSitUps.png|Shuichi doing sit-ups. HSKaitoPunchKokichi.png|Kaito punching Kokichi. HSPainting.png|Angie's painting of "Dark Shuichi". HSShuichiGontaHimiko.png|Shuichi, Himiko and Gonta training in Tenko's lab. HSMakiChildren.png|Maki's life as a caregiver. HSMakiAssassin.png|Maki's life as an assassin. HSKokichiMonokuma.png|Kokichi's private meeting with Monokuma. HSNWP.png|Kaede entering the Neo World Program. HSMansionMap.png|Neo World Program Mansion Map. HSWorldMap.png|Neo World Program World Map. HSCH4DeadlyL.png|Chapter 4 - Deadly Life begins. HSMonotaroTyping.png|Monotaro analyzing the Neo World Program. HSLogs.png|Neo World Program Log Records. HSMapAxes.png|Axes X and Y of the Neo World Program. HSMapAxes2.png|Axes X and Y of the Neo World Program. HSMonokumaTA.png|Monokuma's Announcement (Tired) HSCTP4.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) HSCTP42.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) HSPCP3.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) HSCurrent1.png|The students theorizing about the signboard being swept away. HSCurrent2.png|The students theorizing about the signboard being swept away. HSCurrent3.png|The students theorizing about the signboard being swept away. HSLoop.png|The students theorizing about the Loop. HSCH3KubsTheater.png|Monokuma & Cubs Theater (Chapter 4) HSHimikoBodyTheory.png|The students theorizing about Himiko's deceased avatar placement. HSHimikoBodyTheory2.png|The students theorizing about Himiko's deceased avatar placement. HSRooftop.png|Kokichi theorizing how Himiko could have fallen from the rooftop. HSKokichiKaedeRebuttal.png|Kokichi's rebuttal to Kaede's theory. HSKokichiGontaAlly.png|Kokichi outing Gonta as the culprit. HSCulpritToiletPaper.png|Theorizing how the culprit escaped the crime scene. HSGontaDiscovered.png|Gonta is revealed to be the culprit. HSGuiltyGonta1.png|Voting Screen (Chapter 4) HSGuiltyGonta2.png|The vote is correct! (Chapter 4) HSMonokumaPC.png|Monokuma revealing Alter-Ego Gonta. HSMonokumaAlterEgoGonta.png|Monokuma revealing Alter-Ego Gonta. HSGontaKokichiNWP.png|Gonta and Kokichi finding the Flashback Light. HSGuiltyGonta3.png|Gonta Gokuhara has been found guilty. Time for the punishment! HSCrazyKokichi.png|Kokichi's insanity. HSCrazyKokichi2.png|Kokichi's insanity. HSCrazyKokichiKaito.png|Kokichi hitting Kaito. HSAmbulance.png|Monokuma's ambulance. HSCrazyKokichi3.png|Kokichi discusses his "mastermind" plan to himself. HSCrazyKokichi4.png|Kokichi discusses his "mastermind" plan to himself. HSCrazyKokichi5.png|Kokichi discusses his "mastermind" plan to himself. HSHiddenMessageFULL.png|The full hidden message. HSCH4SC.png|Seven down, nine to go... Chapter 5 HSCH5DailyL.png|Chapter 5 - Daily Life begins. HSUsami.png|Usami appearing in Kaede's Monopad. HSHiddenMessageFULL.png|The full hidden message. HSGontaFlashback.png|A flashback of Gonta talking about stars. HSMakiKatana.png|People believing Maki to be a cosplayer due to her katana. HSKaitoMakiCrossbow.png|Kaito and Maki building a crossbow. HSKaedeShuichiFlashback.png|A flashback of Kaede trying to cheer up Shuichi. HSElectobombsKokichi.png|Kokichi holding Miu's Electrobomb. HSMakiKokichiGym.png|Maki threatening and strangling Kokichi. HSBigDoor.png|The gate to the outside world. HSOutsideWorld.png|The truth of the outside world. HSEarthMoon.png|The Earth and the Moon. HSGoferProject.png|The 16 participants of the Gofer Projects. HSSpaceshipLeavesEarth.png|The "Ark" leaves a destroyed Earth. HSKokichiExisals.png|Kokichi summons the Exisals. HSExisalGrabsKaito.png|The Exisal grabbing Kaito. HSArkAcademy.png|The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles is actually the Ark. HSTrueArkAcademy.png|The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles is actually the Ark. HSShuichisPanties.png|Kaede receives Shuichi's Undergarments. HSKaedeFL.png|Kaede being implanted with memories via the Flashback Light. HSHPA.png|Hope's Peak Academy. HSTheTragedy.png|The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. HSJunkoEnoshima.png|Junko Enoshima: The True Ultimate Despair. HSClass78.png|Hope's Peak Academy's 78th Class during the Killing School Life. HSJunkoExecution.png|Junko, the mastermind of the Killing School Life, decides to execute herself. HSFFVSROD.png|The battle between the Future Foundation and the Remnants of Despair. HSROD.png|The Remnants of Despair after the Final Killing Game. HSV3HPA.png|The reformed Hope's Peak Academy. HSMeteoritesVirus.png|Victims of the virus caused by the meteorites. HSMastermindKokichi.png|Kokichi Ouma is the leader of the Remnants of Despair and mastermind of the Killing School Semester. HSHangarBarrier.png|The barrier of the hangar. HSMakiKokichiCH5FL.png|A flashback of Maki threatening and strangling Kokichi. HSKokichiTalkingShuichi.png|Kokichi telling to Shuichi that there are no mysteries left to solve. HSExisalKaitoFL.png|A flashback of the Exisal grabbing Kaito. HSShuichisFriends.png|Shuichi's closest friends: Kenji, Shunsuke and Yuki. HSKokichiResearchLab.png|Kokichi's Research Lab. HSBD.png|A body has been discovered! HSMonokumaBDA.png|Monokuma's Body Discovery Announcement. HSCH5DeadlyL.png|Chapter 5 - Deadly Life begins. HSMonokumaFile5.png|Monokuma File #5. HSMKCFL.png|A flashback of Kaito and Maki building a crossbow. HSKaedeShuichiCH1FL.png|A flashback of Kaede and Shuichi partnering up during Rantaro's murder investigation. HSKaitoMakisLabFL.png|A flashback of Kaito noticing three black bags in Maki's Lab. HSCH5PCP1.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 5) HSCH5PCP2.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 5) HSCH5PCP3.png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 5) HSExisalTrialRoom.png|An Exisal arriving?! HSKaitoExisal.png|Kaito stepping out of the Exisal. HSKaitoKokichiFL1.png|Kokichi swearing to do anything to end the killing game. HSKaitoKokichiFL2.png|Kokichi swearing to do anything to end the killing game. HSKaitoKokichiFL3.png|Kokichi swearing to do anything to end the killing game. HSMonophanieIntro.png|Monophanie's introduction. HSBathroomWindow.png|The window of the hangar's bathroom. HSCH3KubsTheater.png|Monokuma & Cubs Theater (Chapter 5) HSMakiWindow.png|Maki peeking in the bathroom's window. HSMakiKokichiCrossbow.png|Maki preparing to shoot Kokichi. HSMakiCrossbow.png|Maki preparing to shoot Kokichi. HSMakiKaitoKokichi.png|Kaito stepping between Maki and Kokichi. HSVotingTime5.png|It's Voting Time! HSMonokumaIntro.png|Monokuma's introduction. KeeboUpgrade1.jpg|Keebo after completing his upgrade. KeeboUpgrade2.jpg|Keebo after completing his upgrade. KeeboPreparingShooting.jpg|Keebo preparing to destroy the academy. DestroyedAcademy1.png|The academy is being destroyed. HSCH5SC.png|Nine(?) down, seven to go... Chapter 6 HSCH51KaedeSmilingShuichi.png|Kaede encouraging Shuichi to not fear discovering the truth before the first Class Trial. DestroyedAcademy2.png|The academy is being destroyed. KeeboShooting.png|Keebo destroying the academy. DestroyedAcademy3.png|The academy is being destroyed. KeeboShuichiMaki.png|Shuichi and Maki approaching Keebo. HSCH6MonokumaSTOP.png|Monokuma yelling at Keebo to stop his actions. HSCH6MonoSTOPExisals.png|Monokuma, and the Exisals, yelling at Keebo to stop his actions. HSCH6MonokumaSTOP2.png|Monokuma preparing to execute Keebo. HSCH6MonoSTOPExisals2.jpg|Monokuma, and the Exisals, preparing to execute Keebo. KeeboAlmostShooting1.jpg|Keebo attempting to shoot Monokuma and the Exisals. KeeboAlmostShooting2.png|Keebo attempting to shoot Monokuma and the Exisals. HSCH6DeadlyL.png|Chapter 6 - Deadly Life begins. HSCH6HoleEntranceHall.png|A hole in the entrance hall?! HSCH6KokichisLab.jpg|Kaede and Shuichi enter Kokichi's lab. HSCH6TCHOHPA.png|The Complete History of Hope's Peak Academy. HSCH6BoilerMessage.png|The second message of Kokichi Ouma on the wall next to the boiler. HSCH6BoilerDestroyed.png|The boiler after being destroyed by Keebo. HSRememberingRantaro.png|A flashback of Rantaro talking about the Ultimate Hunt. HSFlashbackTsumugi.png|A flashback of Tsumugi talking about the time limit video. HSCH6TsumugiCospoxFlashback.png|A flashback of Tsumugi showing her "cospox" when she cosplays real people. HSCH6TsumugisMonopad.png|Tsumugi's Monopad. HSCH6MonotaroPhanieFlashback.png|A flashback of Monotaro mentioning "Kaoru" after being whacked by Monophanie. HSCH6KaitosLabHidden.png|The hidden room in Kaito's Lab. HSCH6PodRoom.png|A strange-looking Pod Room. HSCH6MiuKokichiFlashback1.png|A flashback of Miu asking to Kokichi why she has to build the bugvac. HSCH6MiuKokichiFlashback2.png|A flashback of Kokichi avoiding the answer to Miu's question. HSCH6Motherkuma.png|Motherkuma's reveal in the Hidden Room. HSCH6KomaruFlashback.png|A flashback of Motherkuma as a Monokuma Unit with Komaru Naegi in Towa City. HSCH6KeeboShootingLibrary.png|Keebo fighting Monotaro in the library. HSCH6MonotaroShootingLibrary.png|Monotaro fighting Keebo in the library. HSCH6KeeboBugvac.png|Keebo using his zoom function on the bugvac. HSCH6KeeboBugvac2.png|Keebo using his augmented hearing function on the bugvac. HSCH6KeeboNanokuma.png|Keebo talking with the Nanokuma. HSCH6KaedeDetermined.png|Kaede preparing for the last Class Trial. HSCTInSession.png|Class Trial: In Session! HSCH6FlashbackSweeping.png|A flashback of Shuichi asking Kaede about her sudden sweeping. HSRule.png|The rule stating that Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder. HSCH6ScrumDebateBegins.png|Scrum Debate begins! HSCH6Idabashi.png|Monokuma's head opens up to reveal the true mastermind: Professor Isas Idabashi. HSTheTragedy.png|The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. HSJunkoEnoshima.png|Junko Enoshima: The True Ultimate Despair. HSFLClass78KG.png|A flashback of Hope's Peak Academy's 78th Class during the Killing School Life. HSJunkoExecution.png|Junko, the mastermind of the Killing School Life, decides to execute herself. HSShuichiVideo.png|Shuichi's Psychological Exam video. HSKaedeVideo.png|Kaede's Psychological Exam video. HSKaitoVideo.png|Kaito's Psychological Exam video. HSCH6TsumugiWatching.png|Tsumugi watching Kaoru Ota's video in his research lab. HSShuichiConfidentFlashback.png|A flashback of a confident Shuichi, after figuring out the culprit. HSJunkoAnalyst.png|A flashback of Junko performing her super analysis ability. HSCTIntermission.png|Class Trial: Intermission! HSCH6DeterminedUsami.png|A determined Usami in Kaede's Monopad HSCTResume.png|Class Trial: Resume! HSKaedeFriendsFlashback.jpg|A flashback of Kaede wanting everyone to remain friends after they escape. HSUltimateLove.png|Kaede's "Ultimate Love" introduction. HSKaedeKidnapped.png|Kaede remembering being kidnapped (Pre-Game) HSKaedeLocker.png|Kaede exiting the locker. HSKaedeLockerSplit.png|Kaede remembering her double awakening. HSFLMonokidPrologue.png|A flashback of Monokid asking about the students' "first memory". HSFLMonosukePrologue.png|A flashback of Monosuke asking Monophanie about the students' "first memory". HSFLMonophaniePrologue.png|A flashback of Monophanie snoring. HSFLGymStudents.png|A flashback of the students gathered in the gym (Pre-Game) HSFLClothesPrologue.png|A flashback of the students in their new uniforms. HSFLKaedeFL.png|A flashback of Kaede being implanted with memories about her talent via the Flashback Light. AllRiseCourt.png|Class Trial: All Rise! HSKeeboLastMoment.png|K1-B0 preparing to destroy himself in order to save everyone. HSDefeatedIdabashi.png|Isas Idabashi has been defeated. Time to save everyone! HSCH6END.png|Chapter 6: END Epilogue HSEpilogue.png|The epilogue's title screen HSTHEEND.png|''The END'' Category:Image Galleries Category:Story: Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity